The instant invention relates to display hangers, and more particularly to a display hanger for eyeglasses which permits the eyeglasses to be tried on in normal wearing position while the hanger is attached thereto.
Non-prescription reading eyeglasses, or magnifiers, as they are commonly referred to, are available in various stores, such as department stores, pharmacies and other retail outlets. In contrast with prescription eyeglasses, non-prescription eyeglasses are relatively inexpensive and more easily replaced when damaged, and therefore provide a convenient and economical alternative to expensive prescription eyeglasses.
Reading eyeglasses are available in various sizes and magnifying strengths to accommodate the varying needs of individual customers. Typically, a store which sells reading glasses will display all the available styles, sizes and magnifying strengths for the customer to try on. The various eyeglasses of particular size and strength are labeled with lens stickers or other identifying means which allow the customers to differentiate between varying degrees of magnifying strengths. A customer wishing to purchase a pair of reading eyeglasses will try on several different pairs, assess the appropriate size, style and magnifying strength desired, and select the pair of eyeglasses which is best suitable for his or her needs.
Heretofore, non-prescription eyeglasses have been displayed at the point of sale in display cases having individual cubbyholes, or on vertical display stands having cantilever type arms. Typically, when the eyeglasses are displayed on the cantilever arm style display stands, the eyeglasses are provided with some type of hanger means for mounting the eyeglasses onto the cantilever arms. However, the prior art hanger means have been found to be inadequate in that they usually obstruct the customers vision when trying on the eyeglasses.
The instant invention provides an eyeglass display hanger which permits the eyeglasses to be tried on in normal wearing position while the hanger is attached thereto. The instant eyeglass display hanger comprises a planar body which is divided into front and rear body portions by a crease line. The body further includes a slot on the crease line. The front body portion includes a first aperture which is adapted for being received over a cantilever display bar and a second aperture which is adapted for receiving the temple bar of a pair of the eyeglasses. For assembly of the hanger with a pair of eyeglasses, the body is folded over along the crease line, and the temple bar of the eyeglasses is inserted downwardly through the aperture in the front body portion and through the slot in the crease line so that the temple bar is received between the front and rear body portions. The rear body portion includes a large aperture which overlaps the two apertures in the front body portion when folded over. The front and rear body portions are fixedly secured together by a pressure-sensitive adhesive coating provided on the rear surface of the rear body portion and/or staples. The front and rear surfaces of the front and rear body portions provide an increased surface area for receiving markings or other indicia, and the overlapping attachment of the body portions provides increased stability to the hanger. In use, when the temple bar is opened to the normal wearing position, the hanger swings outwardly with the temple bar so that the eyeglasses may be tried on in the normal wearing position and so that the hanger does not obstruct the vision of the person trying the eyeglasses on.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide an eyeglass display hanger which permits the eyeglasses to be tried on in normal wearing position while the hanger is attached thereto.
It is another object to provide an eyeglass display hanger which has increased surface area for receiving markings or other indicia thereon.
It is still another object to provide an eyeglass display hanger which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to assemble with the eyeglasses.